The Punishment Of Hermione Granger
by TheRealRegina-V
Summary: Dolores Umbridge comes up with creative ways to discipline Hermione when she defies the Ministry. (Warning: This is a dark story with disturbing themes.)
1. Chapter 1: A VISIT TO THE MINISTRY

CHAPTER ONE: A VISIT TO THE MINISTRY

Hermione knows the words shouldn't have come out of her mouth, but it is too late to take them back. Watching Professor Umbridge deny the existence of Voldemort and make Harry look like a fool in front of everything has just been too much for her. She couldn't help standing up in the middle of class and defending her friend. The look on her Professor's face, however, makes regret instantly wash over her. She won't take what she said back, though. She stands by her words, if not the action of speaking them aloud.

"Miss Granger," her professor says in her simpering voice. "Please inform the class that you spoke in error and that you support the Ministry's efforts to protect the students of Hogwarts!"

"I—I'm sorry, Professor, but I cannot do that." She doesn't expand on her words—doesn't say that she does not believe the Ministry has the good of the students, or even Hogwarts in mind, and she certainly doesn't say that she believes they're operating based on their own agenda, but it doesn't matter in the end, her refusal to take back her earlier accusations seal her fate.

"Then there is only one course of action," Umbridge declares. "Please stay after class for a lesson in respecting your betters."

In the future, in her more lucid moments, Hermione will wonder what would have happened if she had just left with Harry and Ron after class that day, but she didn't. She obeyed her teacher and stayed in her seat until Umbridge beckoned her over to the fireplace.

"Come with me, Miss Granger; you have a punishment scheduled with the Minister."

Hermione gulped, fear sinking deep into her bones as she steps into the fireplace. She hears Umbridge call out their location—Ministry of Magic, the Minister's Office—and wonders what they could possibly do to her.

Standing beside her professor in the Minister's office, Hermione is frozen when the command reaches her ears. "Please remove your clothes for your punishment, Miss Granger," Umbridge instructs her.

Hermione shakes her head. "No!" she protests, "You can't possibly expect me to do that—you can't possibly make me!"

The smile on Umbridge's face is impossibly cruel. With a pointed look to the silent but ever-watchful Minister, Cornelius Fudge, Umbridge replies, "On the contrary, Miss Granger, I have the express permission of the Ministry to keep the students of Hogwarts in line, and I do expect you to comply with any and all orders. Now, strip for your punishment."

With shaky hands, Hermione slowly unbuttons her blouse and lets it fall to the floor. She chances a glance at Minister Fudge and can see his eyes watching her closely. She sucks in a breath before continuing, pushing her skirt down her hips and stepping out of it. Her hands reach for the tie around her neck, but Umbridge stops her.

"The tie can stay, as can your shoes and socks, but the bra and panties need to go."

Shame enveloping Hermione completely, she reluctantly complies with the order. Her hands reach behind her to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the floor, and then she hooks her fingers in her panties and pulls them down.

"Leave them just around the ankles, Miss Granger," Fudge speaks up for the first time.

Hermione nods her understanding, her face flushing with further embarrassment as she complies, pushing her panties down to her ankles before standing back up.

"Now, bend over and hold onto the desk facing Minister Fudge," Umbridge takes over again. When Hermione complies, closing her eyes so she doesn't have to see the Minister's face as her own gets even redder. "Feet further apart, and your nipples should graze the surface of the desk," Umbridge corrects her.

Hermione spreads her legs apart as far as she can manage without feeling unbalanced and lowers her torso so she can just feel the wooden desk against her exposed nipples.

She has to remember how to breathe.

"Perfect posture, Miss Granger," Umbridge finally says. "Now for your punishment. If it isn't obvious to 'the brightest witch of the age,' you are about to be caned twenty-five times. After each hit, you are expected to count it and say 'thank you, Professor, may I have another,' if you forget to count, say thank you, or ask for more, the count will start over. Is that clear?"

Hermione, eyes still closed, nods her acknowledgment, "Yes, Professor." It isn't enough that they're going to punish her…they also want to humiliate her into _begging_ for her punishment to continue.

"Excellent," Umbridge says, and Hermione shudders at the twisted delight that can be heard in her voice. "Let's begin."

And without a moment to compose herself for the punishment to come, Hermione feels the cane come down hard on her ass. She squeals as the blow causes her to lurch forward onto the desk, her nipples grazing the desk. In trying to process the pain, her eyes open and she finds herself staring right at the Minister of Magic, who is looking at her lustily.

Remembering herself, Hermione quickly pipes up, "One; thank you, Professor, may I have another?"

"Quicker next time," Umbridge says in her sing-song voice as she swings the cane.

Hermione screams from the pain when it makes contact. "Two; thank you, Professor, may I have another?"

Her eyes close again as she tries to block out everything except her duty. She just has to endure the pain and speak the words and she'll get through this and it'll be over.

"Three; thank you, Professor, may I have another?"

The next ten blows come in quick succession and all she hears is each whack of the cane against her delicate skin and her own voice screaming out the words. "Thirteen; thank you, Professor, may I have another?" Tears leak out of her eyes as she screams from the pain as each blow lands brutally on her ass. Her whole body shakes and her nipples are raw from rubbing against the desk from the force of the hits.

"Fourteen; thank you, Professor, may I have another?"

She feels a pull on the tie around her neck. "Open your eyes, Miss Granger," the Minister's voice demands in front of her.

The command catches her off guard, and when the next blow lands, she does not speak the words.

"Did you forget something, Miss Granger?" Umbridge asks primly.

Hermione chokes as she realizes what this means. "I'm sorry, Professor, I'll do better this time," she pleads, crying in earnest now.

"Start over," Umbridge tells her as she brings the cane down on her ass again.

Hermione screams, her eyes unwillingly meeting Minister Fudge's. "One; thank you, Professor, may I have another?" Hermione has never felt so much shame in her life.

One of Cornelius Fudge's hands, Hermione notices, seems to be inside of his pants, stroking his penis.

"Five; thank you, Professor, may I have another?"

His eyes, which had long since moved from her face to her tits, seemed to catch where her attention was focused, and he smiled deviously at her. Her stomach roiled in disgust.

"Nine; thank you, Professor, may I have another?"

Her focus back on her task, determined to get through this indignity, she didn't immediately notice Fudge leaning toward her until his wet, sticky fingers begin pinching her left nipple.

"Seventeen; thank you, Professor, may I have another?" Hermione sobs out the remaining eight counts of her punishment as Minister Fudge fondles her nipples.

"Twenty-five; thank you, Professor, may I have another?"

"Good job, Miss Granger," Professor Umbridge simpers, "Now look at the good Minister of Magic and tell him that you support the Ministry in all that it does."

Cornelius Fudge, who Hermione knows currently has one hand stroking his dick and one roughly pinching her right nipple, watches her in anticipation.

Her voice, raw from screaming and repeating that phrase over and over again, comes out quietly. "I'm sorry, but I cannot do that, Professor."

Hermione knows it's illogical. It'd be easier on her to just admit defeat and say the words she wants to hear so she can get back to Hogwarts and forget this ever happened, but the words will not come out of her mouth.

"You continue to defy the Ministry?" Umbridge asks.

Tears fall down her face as Hermione responds, knowing it will not end well for her, "I cannot support a Ministry that ignores such a huge threat to us all."

Without warning, Hermione feels her legs being spread further apart, and her body being pulled up a little from the desk. Her hands are positioned on the desk, and when she tries to move, she realizes she has been spelled in place.

"Minister Fudge," Umbridge says, "I think it is time you've had your pleasure from the body of this rebellious girl."

Hermione's eyes widen and she shakes her head. She had thought more caning would come from her refusal…not this! "Please, no!" she begs, "Not this!"

Fudge pays her no mind as he stands from his desk and removes his clothing. Once again, looking at his body turns Hermione's stomach, and she nearly retches at the realization that she is about to lose her virginity to this man.

As soon as he moves to stand behind her, she feels his large fingers touch her pussy. One finger pushes inside her, and Hermione cries out at the intrusion. "Please, please, don't do this!" she pleads to Umbridge as she sits down across from her in the chair Fudge had vacated, "I'm a virgin, please don't do this."

"You should have thought about the consequences of defying the Ministry," Umbridge says flippantly, toying with the girl's tie as Hermione cries, feeling Fudge's finger push in and out of her tight hole, brushing up against the barrier of her virginity. "Just as you now do, your virginity belongs to the Ministry."

Fudge's finger leaves her pussy and his hand runs through her pubic hairs. He grabs a fistful of them and pulls roughly, causing Hermione to scream out.

"Proper witches are always bare, Miss Granger," he instructs her, his voice cold. She feels the pointed tip of his wand against her core and hears the whisper of a spell. Then she screams again at the feeling of all of her pubic hairs being pulled out at once.

She feels her posture being adjusted from behind, pushing her down onto the desk a bit, so her ass and pussy are more exposed to the Minister. Then she feels his hands on her sore ass, his fingers digging into her skin, causing her to wince. She closes her eyes when she feels his dick at the entrance to her body, pushing more tears down her face. She feels as if she's losing a part of herself in the moment when she feels him roughly shove himself all the way into her.

Her eyes shoot open from the pain, and she screams louder than she had during the entirety of her caning. The look of pure pleasure on Umbridge's face makes it clear to Hermione that any more pleas from her will fall on deaf ears, so she just sobs as Fudge pushes himself in and out of her tight virgin pussy.

His hands move from her ass to her breasts, pulling her body up as he uses her tits like the reigns of a horse, she moans in pain as the new angle seems to allow him to push deeper into her.

It seems to go on forever—Fudge thrusting in and out of her, his body abusing her pussy and pressing against her raw ass; Umbridge watching raptly, sometimes touching herself—but eventually she feels the pace slow down, and she cringes at what she knows is coming. Hearing his moans of ecstasy, she has a little warning before she starts to feel the spurts of his cum shoot deep within her body. A fresh wave of humiliation washes over her as the Minister empties himself inside her.

"You should thank the Minister for taking time out of his day to take your virginity and filling your pussy with his cum."

Hermione shakes her head, unable to contemplate speech at the moment, but when Umbridge slaps her across the face for her defiance, she quickly pipes up between hiccups and sobs. "Th—thank you, Minister Fudge, for tak—taking my virginity and filling up my pus—pussy with your cum." She hangs her head after this pronouncement, unable to keep eye contact.

Fudge pulls out of her at last, and Hermione can feel his cum making its way toward the entrance of her pussy.

Umbridge stands and releases Hermione from the spells holding her in place, causing her to fall to her knees.

"I'm giving you one more chance," Umbridge says from above, but Hermione cannot look at her. "Look at the Minister and tell him he has your full support."

Hermione sobs and shakes her head, unable to speak, even if she wanted to comply. She looks at the mess between her thighs, seeing the thick white cum mixed with her virgin blood coming out of her abused hole.

"Minister," Umbridge speaks again, this time directly to Fudge. "What would you have me do with her?"

Hermione hears the sounds of clothes rustling and deducts that the Minister is redressing. Then she hears him sit back in his chair and grab a sheet of parchment. "Take her back to Hogwarts for further punishment by whatever means you deem necessary…keep fucking the rebellion out of her if that's what it takes."

"Very well then. Get dressed, Miss Granger," Umbridge orders.

Hermione, finally given permission, scrambles to cover herself.

"Leave the panties," she hears Fudge command from his desk, as he continues to stare at the parchment in front of him.

Umbridge directs her back through the floo into the Defense classroom. She stands in the classroom where the original offense took place, cum and blood running down her thighs. "To the dormitory, Miss Granger," her teacher says dismissively after a moment, "but you are to report back here in the morning for further punishment, do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," Hermione responds dutifully, her body shaking from the experience, fear of tomorrow already taking over. She walks unsteadily to the door, feeling more cum drip out of her with each step. Her hand nearly reaches the door when her professor's voice rings out once more.

"And, to remind yourself of this lesson, you are not to bathe or otherwise clean up the Minister's gift to you, is that understood?"

Hermione's hand wipes away another tear as she answers, "Yes, Professor Umbridge."

 **A/N** : What should happen next? I have plans, but I'm always open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2: INSPECTIONS

It occurs to her in the early hours of the morning when she can't sleep that she could go to Dumbledore and tell him what happened. There's no way he'd allow such a thing to happen in the school, certainly, but Hermione fears what would happen to her if she spoke of what Umbridge made her do. Not only would she probably have to be removed from the school for her own protection—with the Minister placing Professor Umbridge in the school, they wouldn't be able to force Umbridge out—but that would mean she'd have to leave Harry, and she can't possibly do that.

Not to mention that if she told anyone else what Umbridge and Fudge did to her, then more people would know, and Hermione can't bear the thought of anyone else knowing what they forced her to do.

So after breakfast on Saturday, despite the fear and dread coursing through her body, Hermione finds herself knocking on Professor Umbridge's office door.

"Enter, dear," the professor calls from within, her voice sugary sweet, putting on airs, as though she hadn't caned her forty times over the Minister's desk last night.

Hermione follows instructions, closing the door behind her. Umbridge is sitting at her desk grading papers with a bright pink quill.

"Please strip off your clothes and put them in your bag, Miss Granger," she instructs without looking at her. "Then place your bag in the cabinet to your left."

Tears fall down her face as Hermione complies with the order, using last night's 'dress code' as a guide. Her blouse, skirt, bra, and panties are unceremoniously shoved in her bookbag as she removes them, and then she walks over to the cabinet Umbridge had indicated and places the bag inside it.

"Your shoes too, please," Umbridge calls out.

Hermione bends down to take off her shoes, her face flushing as she realizes what sort of view she is giving to her teacher. She places her shoes in the cabinet as well and closes it, walking back to stand in front of Professor Umbridge in only her socks and her red and gold Gryffindor tie.

When Umbridge finally looks up, Hermione watches as she licks her lips and smiles cruelly at her. "What a lovely sight you are, bared before me." Lust shines in her teacher's eyes as they look over her abused body. "The blood and cum dried on your thighs, the handprint bruises on your tits, and the marks from the cane on your arse are a really lovely look on you, don't you agree?"

Hermione knows the answer Umbridge wants, and gives it to her, despite the revulsion she feels at the idea of complying once more. "Yes, Professor," she responds, shame welling up inside her stomach as she nods her head.

Umbridge stands up and beckons Hermione over to her and Hermione, fearful of any additional punishments, obeys. Umbridge's fat hands reach for her breasts and Hermione moans in pain when her teacher squeezes her tits repeatedly. "We'll just have to try really hard to keep you looking like this, I believe."

"Yes, Professor Umbridge."

"Now, to the business of your next punishment," Dolores Umbridge continues primly, her hands moving to Hermione's nipples. She pinches them between her fingers and twists painfully, causing Hermione to let out a squeal. "You are going to crawl under my desk and pleasure my pussy while I get some work done, and you are not to make any noise while you're at it either—I don't want anyone who comes into my office to be inconvenienced by your punishment—is that understood?"

Hermione nods, "Yes, Professor Umbridge," she says before lowering herself onto the floor and crawling beneath Umbridge's desk. She has no intention of making any noise, for she wants no one else to know of her situation.

Umbridge sits back down, trapping her under the desk, and Hermione—slightly unsure of herself and ashamed to be helping her teacher in her own humiliation—moves her head under Umbridge's pink skirt and positions her face between her teacher's parted inner thighs.

The moment Hermione's tongue begins tentatively licking the Professor's warm, moist pussy, the door to the office opens.

"Professor McGonagall," Umbridge says pleasantly, no doubt for Hermione's benefit, "how nice of you to drop in."

Hermione freezes, her whole body flushing with shame as she sits under her Professor's desk—naked, with her face between her teacher's thighs. What would Professor McGonagall say to her if she could see her now? How would she look at Hermione ever again?

Professor Umbridge brings her back to the present when her nails dig into Hermione's arm, which is propped up on the chair. Hermione knows that's a censure for not continuing with her assigned duty, so reluctantly, Hermione once again begins licking at Umbridge's pussy as she listens to Umbridge have a conversation with her Head of House about her upcoming classroom inspection. And then, when Minerva leaves, Flitwick enters. Then Filtch, and Snape, and Vector. All the while, Hermione keeps her tongue to her Professor's wet and aroused pussy, licking and sucking silently as tears fall down her cheeks.

Each time she pauses to breathe or take a break, Umbridge's nails dig into whatever piece of her body that the teacher can reach, and every time Umbridge is pleased with her efforts, she feels her teacher stroking her head. That's how Hermione realizes that Umbridge likes long strokes up her pussy and that she enjoys having her clit circled by Hermione's tongue before having Hermione bring her clit into her mouth and suck on it.

When everyone finally leaves, and Hermione hears her Professor say a spell to lock the door, Hermione instinctually knows what's about to happen. Umbridge's hands reach under the desk and pull her face deeper into her pussy.

"Lick harder and faster, Miss Granger," she instructs, "I'm so close."

Doing her best to obey, Hermione applies more pressure and picks up speed, despite having been licking for close to two hours at this point. Quickly, Umbridge squeals as her orgasm arrives, and Hermione continues licking through it, fearful of the consequences of any missteps, catching and swallowing all her Professor's liquids.

Eventually, Umbridge comes down from her orgasm and allows the girl to move away from her crotch. "Do you concede to the Ministry yet, girl?" she asks as she catches her breath.

Silently, Hermione shakes her head, unwilling to abandon her principals, even in the face of this unrelenting humiliation.

This only serves to anger her teacher. "Get out from under the desk, and lie on your back on top of it, Miss Granger," she commands, and Hermione scrambles to obey.

She crawls out from under the desk and climbs on top of it, lying down on the now empty old, wooden desk. From her position, Hermione can see all the cats in the plates on the wall, and all Umbridge's pink décor.

"Your ass should be right at the edge of the desk," Umbridge corrects her posture. "And spread your legs, girl—wrap them around the edges of the desk; it is time for you to have an inspection."

Hermione obeys, adjusting her placement on the desk and wrapping her legs around the sides of the desk, exposing her pussy clearly to her teacher. Hermione closes her eyes in order to attempt to block out the reality of what is happening to her. Within moments, Hermione gasps as she feels one of Umbridge's hands grip her inner thigh as the other inserts one of her fat fingers into Hermione's still-sore pussy.

She whimpers in pain as Umbridge moves her finger around inside of her, her fingernail scraping at her inner walls. Hermione squirms on the desk, trying to get away from the invading finger, but Umbridge's hand tightens around her thigh and pulls her backward.

As a second one of her professor's fat fingers enters her, Hermione cringes.

"I can still feel some of the Minister's gift inside of you, Miss Granger," Umbridge remarks cruelly. "How does that make you feel?"

 _Ashamed_ , Hermione thinks to herself. Knowing the submissive answer her professor is looking for, and being unable to say the words, Hermione bravely says something else instead. Giving voice to thoughts that have plagued her since last night, Hermione mumbles fearfully, "I—I could get pregnant, couldn't I?"

The thought of having Cornelius Fudge's baby as she started sixth year next year terrified her so much last night that she barely slept.

The fingers inside of her freeze for a moment, and Hermione briefly makes eye contact with Professor Umbridge. "Of course not," Umbridge responds primly. "I don't want you making any half-breeds, but I decided I do want you filled to the brim with wizard cum so you know your place in this society, my little Mudblood slut." To emphasize her words, Umbridge takes her fingers out of Hermione's pussy and wipes them on the girl's exposed stomach, covering her the Minister's day old cum and her own blood. Then the professor roughly shoves her fingers back inside Hermione. This time, she feels three fingers. She groans at the added intrusion. Umbridge adds to her explanation as she pushes in and out, "To achieve this, I cast a birth control spell on you during class yesterday. It'll last until it is expressly removed."

Despite the violation Umbridge's fingers are performing on her body, Hermione feels a wave of relief at knowing she couldn't have gotten pregnant last night, nor does Umbridge intend her to in future. But as Umbridge adds her other two fat fingers and roughly begins push her entire hand inside Hermione's tight pussy, Hermione screams out loud from the pain as she also feels a wave of dread at the picture Umbridge had painted. _Filled to the brim with wizard cum._

"Your cunt is nice and tight, Miss Granger," Umbridge says casually as she pushes her hand in and out of Hermione's abused pussy, causing the girl to grunt and moan in pain, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I think I'm going to enjoy using it for the foreseeable future."

Professor Umbridge's other hand trails up from her thigh and massages Hermione's clit, causing Hermione to experience conflicting feelings. The fingers touching her clit are pleasurably stimulating her, while the hand pushing in and out of her is causing her nothing but pain. Umbridge then leans her body over Hermione's and her mouth latches to Hermione's nipple, and Hermione screams once more from the pleasurable feeling that causes her body.

She tries to control her body's reactions to her abuse, but is unable to, and despite the hand brutally raping her pussy, she feels her inner walls start to contract around the invading hand as her clit is rubbed and her nipples sucked on. Then, Umbridge takes her over the edge when she twists her clit and bites her nipple at the same time as she thrusts her hand deep into her pussy. Hermione screams her release as tears of shame roll down her face.

 _What kind of person orgasms while they are raped?_

Umbridge's hand quickly pulls out of her and before she can even get used to the empty feeling, she feels that same hand—coated now in her own fluids as well as the day old fluids of the Minister—slap her across the face.

Hermione squeals and her eyes open wide, not expecting that reaction.

"You fucking Mudblood whore," Umbridge accuses her. "You are not allowed to come unless you ask me for permission and are granted it. Now I must punish you further."

Hermione shakes her head in protest, scrambling to sit up on the desk. "But I didn't know that, Professor," she cries, "you never told me that!"

Umbridge slaps the other side of her face. "You don't talk back to your professors, Mudblood! Next time you do, I'll add to your punishment. Now stand up and lean over the desk like last night with your ass out for another spanking. "

"No, please!" Hermione cries out reflexively, not wanting another repeat of the night before. She scrambles off the desk, but turns her tear-filled eyes on her professor. "I'm still so sore…I—I can hardly sit down."

Umbridge is unmoved by her pleas. "Your reluctance just doubled your strokes to sixty, but please do keep defying me, I am quite enjoying it."

Dejectedly, Hermione complies, leaning over the desk with her nipples just touching the desk and her ass presented to her teacher for punishment.

"You know what to do," Umbridge says in warning before she begins.

The tears in her eyes fall as the first strike of the cane lands on her ass. "One; thank you Professor, may I have another?" she responds, knowing this is what Professor Umbridge meant for her to do.

Blow after blow lands upon Hermione's ass, and Hermione counts each of them through her screams and tears. Her knees threaten to buckle after the fiftieth strike, but she holds fast to the desk and refuses to give in to her body's protests. Hermione knows it will only get worse if she disobeys.

"Sixty; thank you, Professor, may I have another?" Hermione's whole body shakes as she manages to speak the required phrase one last time. Her strength is slowly leaving her.

"That is enough of that for now, Mudblood," Umbridge declares, grabbing Hermione by her wrist and yanking her up from her position over the desk, "but your punishment isn't nearly done yet."

Hermione feels a spike of fear run through her body at that statement.


	3. Chapter 3: A PUBLIC DEMONSTRATION

Hermione's teacher moves her into the adjoining Defense classroom and shoves her into one of the student desks in the front row. Hermione winces from the pain of putting pressure on her recently caned ass, but she doesn't protest the new position. A piece of parchment and a black quill are summoned and put in front of her, and Hermione blinks up at her teacher. Lines? After everything she has already been put through, the next punishment is writing lines?

"You are to pick up that quill and write the phrase on the board seventy-five times on that piece of parchment," Umbridge instructs her.

Absently, Hermione nods, deciding that this punishment is certainly better than the last few have been. Her hand reaches for the quill as her eyes look to the board.

 _Cum depository_ is written on the board in Umbridge's handwriting.

Hermione shivers as a flush comes over her entire body.

"Be quick about it, Mudblood; there is more to be done yet," Umbridge barks at her from her classroom's teacher desk. "And spread your legs far apart like the slut you are."

As Hermione spreads her legs apart, revealing her private areas to her teacher once more, she picks up the quill and furrows her brow. "You gave me no ink, Professor," she says in confusion.

"You will not need any," Umbridge replies, a smirk on her face.

With much trepidation, Hermione begins writing the phrase on the board with the inkless quill provided. After writing the words 'cum depository' on the parchment seven times, Hermione begins to notice the stinging sensation above her pussy. She moves to close her legs, but her Professor, watching her every move, is quick to correct her.

"Legs apart, slut!"

She continues to write the phrase over and over, but the stinging gets worse. Tears fall down her face and drip onto the parchment as a suspicion grows in her mind. In the hopes of alleviating the pain as much as possible, Hermione rushes through the lines as fast as she can, but with each new repetition of the phrase, the pain above her private area gets worse and worse.

Finally, she puts down the quill after reaching seventy-five, and Umbridge walks over to her. "Stand up and face me," she is ordered by her teacher.

When she stands for her teacher, her teacher reaches a hand down to her pussy—or just above it—and Hermione's eyes follow, getting wider when she sees the culmination of her work. In her own handwriting are the words 'cum depository', bright red and sore, looking for all the world as if she carved them into her now shaved mons herself.

"I think that should surely help to keep your pussy full of cum, don't you think, my little Mudblood whore?" her teacher taunts her.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," Hermione chokes out her prescribed answer, fighting back tears.

"Good girl, I am quite excited to watch that happen sometime; but for now, get back into my office and lie back down on the desk like you were during your inspection."

Hermione doesn't even look at her teacher as she walks back into the adjoining office but she does catch sight of her teacher as she moves to lie back down on the desk. That is when she notices that her teacher has undressed and attached a pink strap-on around her waist.

"Oh no," Hermione pleads, shaking her head even as she positions herself for her teacher on the desk. "Please don't, Professor!"

Umbridge walks up to her and grabs hold of Hermione's right nipple, pinching it between her fingers before twisting painfully, making Hermione cry out. "Let's try that again, but this time, the words that come out of your mouth better be: please rape my Mudblood pussy with your strap-on, Professor."

Hermione's eyes widen slightly, and she wants to do anything but say those words, but when Umbridge pinches her other nipple and twists, Hermione mumbles the required phrase. "Please rape my Mudblood pussy with your strap-on, Professor."

"That wasn't nearly good enough, Mudblood. Say it again, louder, and with a little more…conviction." Umbridge emphasizes her command with another twist of her nipples.

Hermione screams in response to Umbridge's abuse of her tits. "Please rape my Mudblood pussy with your strap-on, Professor!" she shouts as tears begin to fall down her face.

Umbridge smiles cruelly as she picks up her wand. "Accio Miss Granger's panties," she says, and Hermione watches as her panties are pulled out of the cabinet by magic. "Those are the only kinds of words that should come out of a Mudblood whore's mouth," Umbridge says to Hermione as she shoves the girl's panties into her mouth to keep her from talking anymore. Hermione can taste the Minister's dried cum on her panties and gags from the reminder.

Dolores then lines up the strap-on with Hermione's cunt before brutally shoving it all the way inside the girl without warning.

Hermione cries out from the intrusion and continues to scream into her panties with every quick thrust her Professor makes as she continues to force herself on the teen. When Minister Fudge raped her last night, it had been at a steady but somewhat slow pace. Like he was savoring each moment he was inside of her unwilling body. Hermione felt each and every movement of his cock inside of her pussy.

Professor Umbridge is raping her at a much quicker, more brutal pace. This isn't really about Umbridge's pleasure—it is all about Hermione's pain. She feels the jolt of each thrust of the strap-on inside of her, each time it hits deep inside of her. She feels the sweaty skin of her professor touching her body each time she thrusts inside, and hears her grunts during each thrust and her moans of pleasure each time Hermione screams into her panties from pain.

She knows her Professor is more turned on by her pain than she is in the act of raping her. The lustful way she looks down on her, screaming and crying in pain from the rape, confirms that.

Mixed in with the sounds of her screaming and crying, the sounds of the desk creaking and moving against the floor, and the moans and grunts above her, Hermione begins to hear her professor's heavy breathing from the exertion of the brutal assault she is performing on Hermione's body.

Hermione only feels pain from the act, and a deep humiliation at being reduced to a fuck toy for her teacher's pleasure. Umbridge thrusts faster and harder into her as she gets closer to her own orgasm, causing Hermione's tits to bounce from the force of the thrusts. Her teacher's eyes seem to catch on the movement of her breasts, for she grabs them in her fists and pulls her body up as she keeps thrusting, holding tightly to Hermione's tits. Hermione screams loudly into her panty gag at the new source of pain.

"Your tits can always use more pretty bruises, can't they, Mudblood?" Umbridge taunts.

Humiliated and in pain, Hermione has no choice but to nod as her teacher continues pounding into her body. The teen just closes her eyes and tries to disassociate from the present, hoping it'll end soon. Her professor's brutality is a constant reminder, however, and it keeps her in the present, all too aware of the act being forced on her.

Finally, Hermione hears Umbridge come to her release as she thrusts into her body one last time, lying on top of Hermione and breathing heavily. One of her professor's hands leaves her sore breasts and pulls the soiled panties from her mouth, dropping them to the floor.

"What do you say, Miss Granger?" Umbridge pants from on top of her, taunting her.

Hermione moans in pain, the strap-on still embedded deep within her pussy. "Thank you for raping my Mudblood pussy, Professor Umbridge," she says in defeat, remembering the words she had to say at the start.

"Will you now support the Ministry, Mudblood?"

Tears continue to fall down her face, defeated from all she's endured. And yet… "No, Professor Umbridge."

From above her, Dolores Umbridge smiles evilly as she slowly eases the strap-on out of Hermione. Then, right as its tip is at the entrance to her body, Umbridge roughly thrusts forward one last time, causing Hermione to scream again. "Then I look forward to your next punishment after dinner tonight…in the Great Hall."

Hermione's eyes widen as they focus on that statement. She shakes her head in protest.

"I think it's time the rest of the school learns what happens to those who side against the Ministry, don't you agree?" Umbridge taunts as she finally gets off of Hermione and begins to redress.

Finally learning that protesting makes things worse, Hermione has no choice but to nod and say, "Yes, Professor."

"You may get dressed," Umbridge commands as she sits at her desk.

At the command, Hermione grabs her soiled panties and scrambles for the cabinet she had put the rest of her clothes in. She quickly redresses, but hesitates before leaving. She has not been formally dismissed yet. Not wanting to incur her Professor's wrath, Hermione walks back over toward her teacher.

Umbridge, not looking up from the assignments she's grading, holds out a hand. "From now on, you are not allowed to wear panties, Miss Granger."

Reluctantly, Hermione drops her bag and hikes up her skirt. She pulls down the still soiled panties once more and reluctantly hands them back to her teacher. "People might see…" she tries to voice her concerns about the words she had been forced to write, now burned into her skin.

Her professor finally looks up at that, her simpering smile on her face. She reaches out and pushes up Hermione's skirt once more, the bright red words 'cum depository' across her mons exposed. Umbridge digs the fingernails of her other hand across the still sore letters, causing Hermione to cry out once again.

"Yes, precisely, Miss Granger, _people might see_ what a Mudblood whore deserves," she says before moving her hands away and refocusing on her work. "I'll see you in the Great Hall later."

Hermione spends the rest of the day dreading dinner. She skips lunch in fear of the professor changing her mind about the time, spending most of her time in the library instead. Harry and Ron are too busy playing Quidditch to notice her strange behavior; even when dinner rolls around, they don't question her unusual silence or her complete lack of appetite. For her own part, Hermione can't seem to stop herself from looking up to the high table where her professor is staring hungrily back down at her.

Her situation only becomes obvious when the meal comes to a close and she is summoned to the front of the room at the same time as the rest of the teachers and the students fourth year and below are asked to leave.

"It has come to my attention that some of the students in this school are not appreciative of the Ministry's efforts to protect you all," Umbridge addresses the assembled students after the other teachers and younger years have been escorted out and the doors sealed. "Miss Granger, here, is one of them, and today she will demonstrate what happens to those who defy the Ministry."

Hermione, standing next to her teacher, cannot bear to look out at her peers, and instead keeps her eyes down on the floor.

"She is about to receive a caning for which each strike is equal to one point lost by her house this past week. As a Gryffindor, that brings your total up to 132 strikes, isn't that right, Miss Granger?"

At the announcement of exactly what her next punishment will entail, Hermione immediately looks to her Professor in shock. Her body starts shaking in fear at the thought of receiving so many more strikes on her already sorely abused bottom, but she knows better than to show defiance at this point. So, with tears stinging her eyes, Hermione nods. "Yes, Professor Umbridge."

From the Gryffindor table, Hermione instantly hears shouting and protests, to which Umbridge decides to add an additional 18 strikes "for an even 150 strokes."

Gathering her courage, Hermione chances a look out at her classmates. The Gryffindors are still furious, but have quieted down in fear of more strikes being added. The Slytherins—especially the males—seem to be excited, some nearly salivating at what is to come. The Hufflepuff table seems nervous and silent. Many of them look uncomfortable. And the Ravenclaws seem on edge, shuffling in their seats, but also look intrigued. Hermione vainly wonders for a moment if they're happy to see her get punished; almost as if payback for overshadowing their house in academic performance.

"Bend over, Miss Granger. Hands holding the high table," Professor Umbridge instructs; her tone nearly pleasant. As Hermione walks over to the high table to comply, Umbridge's voice follows, giving her one final command, and then addressing her audience. "Also, please step out of your skirt. After all, for an effective punishment, there should be as few barriers between the cane and your skin as possible."

Hermione wants to protest, even begins to shake her head, but fears what her teacher's response would be, so instead does as she is told. With shaky hands Hermione pushes the skirt down her thighs and lets it fall to the floor. She tries to ignore the whispers that follow, but she cannot ignore her teacher.

"My, my, Miss Granger, no panties?" Umbridge taunts her, "what a little slut you are."

Hermione, knowing she can't tell the whole hall that Umbridge demanded she not wear panties, simply does as she is asked. She places her hands on the high table and bends over, sticking out her bum for her punishment, and as soon as she gets into position, she feels the first SMACK against her skin.

She squeals from the shock, but remembers to say, "One; thank you, Professor, may I have another?"

If it is possible, Umbridge is more brutal with this caning than the previous two. The strikes seem stronger, the pace is quicker, and it seems that she's hitting a larger area of Hermione's ass, causing more pain in a larger space. Hermione is openly weeping throughout the punishment, and her screams echo throughout the otherwise silent Great Hall.

After fifty strokes, Umbridge pauses, and walks closer to Hermione. Hermione trembles, and moans in pain when she feels two fingers push in and out of her pussy for a moment before Umbridge backs back up and begins the punishment again.

After every ten to twenty strikes, Hermione feels Umbridge push her fingers inside her again and fuck her for a minuet before stepping back and whacking her with the cane again. Hermione barely is able to process the intrusions, for she is too busy trying not to forget the count—ninety strokes into the punishment, she is not willing to risk starting over. Hermione doesn't think her body can take it.

Therefore, it comes as quite a shock to the girl when she realizes her body is somehow getting pleasure from this painful and invasive act of abuse. Her face burns with shame when her teacher's fingers once again enter her pussy and she has to fight a moan of pleasure. Hermione also realizes that this must have always been a part of the punishment. Umbridge has been forcefully fingering her repeatedly and has to have noticed that she's gotten significantly wetter down there.

Remembering Professor Umbridge's rule on climaxing, Hermione turns to look at her teacher. "Professor, may I please come?" she pleads in as quiet a voice as she can, while still ensuring that her request was heard.

Her teacher's smile is once again positively cruel as she nods her answer. "But, only if you turn around to face your classmates and hold the podium as I finish your punishment." Her professor then adds, "And don't forget to thank me for allowing you to cum afterwards, either."

Hermione lets out another broken sob as she makes up her mind. Knowing that she will be unable to get through the rest of the punishment without coming, and all too aware of what further punishments may include—if this is anything to go by—Hermione forces herself to turn around on her shaky and unstable legs. She reaches for the podium and unsteadily repositions herself just before Umbridge begins her next round of hits.

Hermione's screams seem to get louder as Umbridge seems to hit her at an even quicker pace, but the girl does not lose her count.

Her pleasure wars with her pain until, after the hundred forty-fifth stroke, Umbridge thrusts her fingers inside her young body at a brutal pace and Hermione finds herself going over the edge. Her eyes close, her mouth opens, and she lets out a loud moan as her classmates all sit in stunned silence and watch her experience her second orgasm at her teacher's hands. Without even realizing it, Hermione gyrates on the fingers inside her as she moans her required thanks, "Thank you, Professor, for letting me cum."

Hermione cannot even see her classmates through the tears falling down her face. She has never been more embarrassed in her life. What must they all think of her?

Then, as she is coming down from the orgasm, Umbridge finishes the last five strokes, nearly catching Hermione off guard, but she does not miss her counts, even as the last waves of her reluctant orgasm course through her body.

"One hundred fifty; thank you, Professor, may I have another?" she pants, tears of shame still falling down her face. She rests her weight on the podium in order to raise one shaky hand to wipe her face.

"I think that will be all, dear," Umbridge says primly, "please put your skirt back on and cover yourself."

As Hermione scrambles to obey, her ass stinging unbearably from the pain and her limbs feeling like jelly, Umbridge addresses her assembled guests once more. "I hope Miss Granger taught you all a valuable lesson in supporting the Ministry. You may all go back to your dormitories now."


End file.
